A lithium-ion battery typically includes an anode, cathode and electrolyte. Lithium ions move from the anode to the cathode during discharge and from the cathode to the anode during charge.
Graphite may be used for the anode. A layered oxide (lithium cobalt oxide), polyanion (lithium iron phosphate) or spinel (lithium manganese oxide) may be used for the cathode. Other materials may also be used. Depending on the choice of material for the anode, cathode and electrolyte, the voltage, capacity and life of the lithium-ion battery may change.